


Dark Side

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink Week 2017 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, animorphs style transformation, going from a wolf to a dude hurts, part of zelink week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: The moon may go through phases and changes, but it always the moon. The same is true for people. At least this is what Zelda believed.





	Dark Side

The moon may go through phases and changes, but it always the moon. The same is true for people. At least this is what Zelda believed. It’s what she told herself every night the moon went dark. When she selfishly hid her silver light from the people below, when she plunged the realm into inky darkness with only the faint stars to light their way. 

On nights like these Zelda would stand, alone and cold, by her window. The dim orange of the candle flame casting twisting dancing shadows over the walls, the cold night air freezing her as she stood. On nights like these she would ring her hands, bare against the dark unfeeling night, her eyes never moving from the moonless sky. 

She would stand and wait, pulling her cowl closer around her neck. Her foot would tap nervously on the floor, the echoing sounds setting her on edge. She would while away her hours in prayer. Resting her chin on her knuckles she would beg the goddesses in their infinate wisdom, courage, and power, to protect the one she loved. To watch over him even as the light of the moon abandoned them. 

Some nights she would weep, worry gripping her heart like a vice. She was sob loudly, begging anyone who could hear that the man she loved be kept safe, that he not lose himself to whom he became. Begging to the gods and the demons alike that he return to her. 

And most nights he did. 

She would feel the air change, all light and joy being sucked from the room as darkness and grief prevailed. The candle would flicker and dance, the shadows thrashing violently and angrily, and the sound of her own heartbeat would flood her ears. Turning she would see him, standing proudly in the dark. His black and grey fur matted with dirt, and what she would pray was not blood, His blue eyes staring at her hungrily and viciously. Every sense in her body would tell her to run, to be frightened, to scream for help. 

And yet she would not feel fear. 

Other nights the sun would rise. The world below warming under the soft golden glow of the early morning rays. And Zelda would be alone in her cold tower, her mood conflicting with the bright and cheery sun. Panic and fear would settle into her bones as she would flee, her footsteps echoing through the drafty corridors of the castle. Her breath coming out in bright white clouds as she raced through the square, until she found the one place he would be. She would pray before entering that he would be safe, pray that her man would be here and that the goddesses had made good on their promise to protect him. 

And then she would walk through the rooms, old wood creaking under her footsteps, the pungent smell of lamp oil hanging in the air around her. She would search until she found him, hunched over and weeping, broken and beaten. Her man with eyes like the sky and hair like the sun, mourning himself as the darkness faded. 

She hated it. 

As she stood on this night, her hands held under her chin, her thoughts directed to the stars, she waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. Her eyes drifting to the candle on the table beside her, begging it to change and signal the return of the one she loved. 

“Heavenly Din” she sung, voice shaking with the cold “Heavenly Nayru, Heavenly Farore. Return him to me this night, show me a sign that he is well. I beg of you my mothers” 

The candle remained still and outside the wind blew, great gales that howled into the night as the rain pelted the old glass windows. A storm was coming she knew, this was just the beginning. As the hours dragged on, the rain got worse. Thunder cracked in the distance, shaking the window panes. Zelda felt the knot of worry tighten in her stomach, the thought of him out there in the cold and the dark shattered her heart. 

Outside lightning struck and the room was filled with a dazzling blue light. The electricity in the air felt heavy on her tongue, the metallic scent sticking in the back of her throat. She could feel her skin buzz and she sent another prayer silent to the goddesses. 

_Protect him please_ she begged, falling to her knees _Keep him safe_

Then the candle went out, and the room was plunged into darkness. Zelda felt her heart leap into her throat, the cold suddenly seeming more oppressive and threatening than before. She reached into her pockets, trying to find the match box she kept there. She could feel her hands shaking, fumbling through folds of fabric. 

“Come on” she hissed to herself “come on where is it” She was desperate, frantic, panicking. She needed the candle light, how else would he find her? 

Another flash of blue lit up the room, and a deep menacing growl followed. 

She turned quickly, still kneeling on the frozen floor, her heart in her throat. His piercing blue eyes where all she could see in the darkness. Every instinct in her body told her to run, her muscled tensed ready to flee as the wolf took another step closer. 

More lightning and for a split second his whole body was visible. His fur soaked, dragging him down with the weight of the rain, His paws were stained with mud, and his jaw, Oh heavenly trinity, his jaw and fangs were coated in blood. He growled at her, the look in his eyes was dangerous and deadly. He stalked forward and she instinctively backed up, her back hitting the ancient stone wall behind her. 

For the first time, Zelda was scared. 

“L-Link?” she whispered, holding her hand out in front of her as he got closer “Link please-” He growled again, a short huffing bark. She pressed herself up against the wall, her heart pounded in her chest, her throat went dry. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes and she resolutely blinked them away. She was terrified. 

“Link it’s me” she tried again, her voice weak and feeble to her own ears “It’s me it’s zel-Zelda” He was getting closer, his sky blue eyes becoming less and less human. She was struggling to breathe, every nerve in her body telling her one thing. She was going to die. 

“Link please” she begged, feeling the first tears glide down her cheeks. She was petrified, unable to move to wipe them away. Her vision began to blur as the wolf got closer, his muzzle dangerously close to her face. His blood soaked teeth just inches away from her exposed neck. 

The tears were falling fast and thick, her body shook with noiseless convulsive sobs. Her breath was shallow as she tried in vain to get through to him. _Please come back to me, I know you’re in there, I know you’re still in there_

He continued forward and she could feel his teeth against her skin. Cold and deadly. 

“I know you” she whispered, her hands clutching in the fabric of her skirts “I know you Link” 

His growling stopped, the noise catching in his throat. He began to back off, his legs shaking as the distance grew between them. She remained frozen, stuck against the wall. Her neck felt wet where the blood had transferred and Zelda prayed that it was an animal’s. She was shaking, tears sliding down her cheeks. Through her blurred vision she could see him, swaying on four legs, a pained look in his bright blue eyes. 

“Link?” she tried, her voice barely a whimper “look at me?”

He did, his eyes becoming more and more human. He looked scared, hurt, and panicked. The first rays of sunlight turned the world pink as dawn shone through the clouds. He would change back soon she hoped. 

He dropped his head into her lap, his wet fur soaking the skirts. Her hands went to him immediately, stroking his head and his snout. He was whining, the physical pain of transformation beginning to make itself known. She pressed a kiss to his head as his eyes clenched shut. 

“I’m here” she soothed, fingers running through his mane “I’m here Link I’m here” 

He howled in pain, his hind legs lengthening and stretching. The bones in his side cracking and reforming. He was in agony, writing in her lap. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his cries of pain became more and more human. His fur melted back into clothes, his paws into hands. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, trying to anchor himself through the pain. Zelda tried not to cry out as he hurt her, his claw like hands bruising the pale skin. 

He muffled his sobs in her skirts as she ran her fingers through his hair, watching as it turned from black to grey to gold. The marks on his forehead faded as his skin turned pink. His breathing became laboured as the transformation came to an end. He let out a pitiful cry as she pushed his hair out of his face to wipe his tears. 

His eyes opened then, crystal blue clouded with tears. He took in where he was, relaxing when he recognised the high vaulted ceiling still hidden in shadow. His limbs felt like lead as he moved, rolling over in her lap. Her hands moved to his shoulders, gently massaging the tired muscles there. His eyes traced over her face and neck, checking for any injuries. 

She felt him stiffen, his eyes going wide and scared. He ran his tongue over his teeth, tasting the blood that lingered there. 

“You’re hurt?” he gasped, his voice hoarse and broken “I hurt you?” 

He raised his hand to her neck, fingers tracing the bloody smear left by his teeth. He looked terrified, his hands trembling. 

“No my love” Zelda breathed, taking his hand in hers and pressing it against her neck “twas only an animal. You could never hurt me” He seemed to relax slightly, bringing his hand to rest on her cheek. 

“You’ve been crying” he deduced as she leaned against his palm, the comforting warmth of his skin breaking the spell the cold had cast. “Why?” 

“I was worried” she lied “I didn’t know where you were” She didn’t need to tell him everything, how he’d almost attacked her, how she had been so scared. “But you’re safe. Here, with me once more” She leaned down to kiss him, to press her lips against his in a chaste and loving kiss. His mouth followed hers, his hand moving to hold the back of her head and keep her lips against his. 

The kiss was messy and sloppy, tears mixed with blood as they struggled to feel normal again. 

“I’m sorry” he breathed against her lips “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the angst? What?! You expected me to write fluff for the whole week? Nah! But I am writing TP again and that is ALWAYS fun. (It is my mission to be known as the TP Zelink Guy!)


End file.
